New Hope
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: During Yukina's training mission in La Corunna, she meets with a blader named Garaitz Villanueva, who was a DNA blader who uses the God Element Conquistador Valkyrius. After a devastating loss from the lavender haired DNA blader, Ninel and Da Xiang decide to train Yukina while the Japanese-Korean girl was here. What is Yukina's true intentions of this training mission?


"Where are you going Sulli?" questions a female voice.

I respond back "I am going to La Coruna, Spain to begin my training journey in Europe."

My best friend Soomin, was disappointed that was I was going to leave her behind. I shift the part of her black hair and tuck it between her right ear. I explain to her that I need to get stronger because of what happened during Neo Battle Bladers. That bastard Kira thought that I was joke when I faced him during my eighth match in the preliminary round. It was the first time I actually I had a mental breakdown, which lead me to my downfall. This opportunity to go to La Coruna is probably worth it because it will be a first when it comes to facing European bladers.

From there, I walk away from Soomin and I leave her house without anything else to say to her. She was indeed disappointed to know that I have to leave again. It breaks my heart to know that she was going to miss me, but I need do this training mission myself. As I walk down the streets of the Gangnam District in Seoul, I take out my Mp3 player and I place one earbud on my right ear and I choose "Nillili Mambo" by B-Block as the song I want to listen at the moment.

* * *

**Bey Metal City**

"What do mean Yukina has left Aimi?" questions Zero.

Aimi comments, "Right after Neo Battle Bladers, Yukina bought herself a ticket to Seoul so she can have some time off to herself."

"So that means for the last two weeks, Yukina was out of the country?" wonders Shinobu.

The copper haired blader comments that her older sister was still depressed from what happened during her match against Kira during Neo Battle Bladers.

"When is she coming back?" asks the Pirates Orojya blader.

Yukina's younger sister responds, "I am not sure when she is going to be back."

* * *

**In the WBBA**

"What do you mean that there are DNA bladers in Spain Ninel?" questions Tsubasa.

A vermilion haired woman named Ninel explains via video chat to the president of the WBBA that she has see DNA bladers trying to ruin the grand opening of the new beypark that is located in her hometown of La Corunna.

Ninel states, "I am going to postpone the grand opening of the Corazon Valiente beypark as a safety precaution."

"That would be the best because we have been working for this project for the last three years. It would be a waste of effort if the DNA bladers want to terrorize the sport of Beyblade," comments the current WBBA president.

The Eurasian woman responds, "I agree with you Tsubasa because it has been seven years since the Revival of Nemesis and six years since the Revival the Ophiuchus Ruler. Beyblade has been sacred during those years because we were focused on rebuilding out towns. All of friends pitched in to revive the sport of beyblade and to teach the new generation about it.

A smile appears on the former Earth Eagle blader's face and comments, "You are always bring up a good point Ninel and I will talk to you later."

"Sure thing Tsubasa," says Ninel before ending the video chat.

**Madoka comments, "Ninel has not changed about her passion for beyblading."**

"Yes since she still beyblades along with Da Xiang to teach the new generation about beyblading. Despite the fact that she has many incomes of power due to her lifestyle, Ninel does not want to use it because she wants to make a name of herself and not her families' fortunes," comments Tsubasa.

The maroon haired WBBA technical assistant responds, "That is true President Tsubasa even though for the fact she still lives her parents along with her husband, but that is a different story though."

"How come?" curiously asks the silver haired man.

Madoka responds back, "She and Da Xiang are building a mansion in an empty space that is near her parents' mansion."

"I see," simply replies Tsubasa.

* * *

**La Corunna- Two Days Later**

As I walk down the streets of the beautiful Spanish city, the residents here are very honest and sincere when tourists are in their town. I never thought that Europeans are very nice people. I take a bite of my pulpo a galega and I was amazed on how delicious this dish was. Despite the fact that I hated octopus in the past, I never thought it was that good to be so good. As I continue walking down the streets of the beautiful town, a lavender haired teenager with pale honey skin tone and amber colored eyes was walking around. I assume that she was no older than me and she was wearing a white ruffled dress shirt on with black and gold colored bolero on with a black ruffled mini skirt on with white tights and black knee length laced boots on. Her shoulder length lavender locks was in side curls, which falls towards her right side. The teen's most noticeable feature was the beauty mark under her right eye.

"Are you a blader?" question the lavender haired teen.

I respond, "Yes and why do you want to know that?"

"My name is Garaitz Villanueva, a resident here in La Corunna and I am looking for somebody to battle me against my beyblade, Conquistador Valkyrius," says the fifteen year old Spaniard as she shows a violet and gold colored beyblade.

I smile and I respond back, "Sure thing Garaitz."

Garaitz mutters a few words in her native tongue and also mutters the word gullible under her breathe. I did not pay attention much because I can tell that amber eyed fifteen year old does not seem to like me much. The lavender haired blader informs me to follow her, which I do since I accepted this blader's request to battle her. As we make it to an isolated part of La Corunna, there was a huge beydish surrounding the area. I then take out Gladiator Asura and places it in my signature launcher.

The Conquistador Valkyrius blader walks to the opposite of the beydish and places her beyblade to a saffron colored Zero-G Launcher. We both launch our beyblades towards the wooden beydish and the two beyblades starts spinning around. I carefully watched where was the gold and violet colored beyblade was going.

* * *

**In the DNA Headquarters**

"That Garaitz girl does not seem to joke around," comments Selen as she watches the battle between the two female bladers.

Argo responds, "I never thought she is proven to be a threat towards Yukina. Plus Conquistador Valkyrius is meant to defeat Gladiator Asura because Yukina is known to be one of the strongest bladers not in Japan, but in South Korea though."

Argo continues walking the match between the two female bladers. He keeps a keen eye towards Garaitz because she is considered to be the top female blader from DNA that he has recruited as of now. The lavender haired Spaniard blader was indeed a strong blader, but she was not at the same level as Kira and Yoshino though.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

"You are pathetic," comments Garaitz, "I thought you was one of South Korea's strongest bladers."

I ask weakly, "Why are you criticizing me?"

"I am not criticizing you _mi amor_… I am mocking you because I know you are no go blader. You Asian bladers are nothing because you are all the same when it comes to battle styles," retorts the lavender haired blader.

I was distraught to know that somebody was aware of my past beybattles and my title as "One of South Korea's Strongest Bladers". The lavender haired bitch mentions about my lost against Kira during the preliminaries of the Neo Battle Bladers tournament. Tears slowly trickle from my brown colored eyes and land towards the cuts that I have on my body. Conquistador Valkyrius was too strong for Gladiator Asura battle against. I look down and sees that my beyblade was to shatter for good if continues battling.

"Time to finish you off for good _muchachita_! Special Move- Dominant Judgment!" yells Garaitz.

A valkryie appears from the violet-gold colored beyblade and creates a sphere of dark gold light and hits Gladiator Asura directly. A huge explosion appears and sends not just my beyblade flying. The impact of the attack causes me to fly a few feet in the air, making me slam my body to a tree. Garaitz catches her beyblade and leaves. I look down and see how damaged Asura was, which shocks me. It was worse than what Kira's beyblade did during our match. My head starts pounding and my vision begins to blur slightly. I try to stand up, but the burn marks on my body causes me to limp in pain. As I was about to take the first step, my body tilts towards right and land on the grass. My eyes starts to close little by little as I start to lose consciousness.

"No…" I mutter to myself before I am unconscious.

A female voice says as she looks up at the camera, "Looks like DNA has been spying on this girl's battle Da Xiang. Plus I assume that Garaitz was the one who lured her here"

"I agree with you since she is the most dangerous DNA blader from La Corunna. We should take her to you parents' mansion so we can treat her wounds," states Da Xiang.

The Eurasian woman states, "Yes and I am going to give her a new beyblade because it seems that Gladiator Asura can not be repaired due to extensive damage it has received."

"Are you sure about that Ninel?" questions the twenty-five year old Chinese man to his wife.

Ninel responds, "No blader should never deserve to lose their beyblades like this."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"You found Yukina in La Corunna!" exclaims Tsubasa via video camera.

Ninel responds, "Yes and DNA was spying on her since Da Xiang and I saw a video camera with the DNA logo on it."

"Looks like there are DNA bladers from La Corunna," comments the WBBA president.

The vermilion haired woman states, "No there is one blader who resides in La Corunna. Her name is Garaitz Villanueva and she is one of the strongest female bladers that DNA has recruited. I know that because I have see bladers who have told about this particular lavender haired blader before. She uses the God element type beyblade named Conquistador Valkyrius."

"Do you have any information about this beyblade?" questions Tsubasa.

Ninel responds, "No because the bladers from my town are too terrified to give us the details."

"Maybe when Yukina is awake she might want to give you information about it," states Tsubasa.

Ninel agrees and explains to Tsubasa that she would inform him if anything comes up. After ending the video chat with the WBBA's president, the vermilion haired Eurasian woman stands up and leaves the master bedroom.

* * *

**In the Guest Room**

I slowly open my eyes and I look over and sees that I was in an unfamiliar place. It was not a hospital because there was no IV in my arm and this room is a bit too fancy to be a hospital room. The walls of the room was painted a pale cerulean color and there was white elegant floral designs on the entire place, which amazes me of course. I look down and I see that was wearing a lavender long sleeved cotton pajama shirt on with matching lavender pajama bottoms on. The door opens and a tall vermilion haired woman appears with a tray of hot warm soup in her hands.

"You have finally woken up," says the woman, "I brought you some soup."

I respond back, "Yes and thank you very much. Plus I am wondering where am by the way Miss."

"It is not a problem at all and you are at my parents' mansion. By the way, my name is Ninel Wang Velasquez," responds the twenty-four year old woman as she places the tray on my lap.

"Wang? Aren't you related to one of the stronger Beylin Temple bladers?" I suddenly ask.

Ninel smiles and responds, "I am actually his wife."

"Why are you living in your parents' mansion?" I bluntly ask.

Ninel responds, "I have a mansion, but it is in the process of being built."

"I see," I respond back, "plus I need ask you something."

The twenty-four year old woman asks, "What is it?"

"Where is Gladiator Asura?" I question the woman.

Ninel explains to me that my beyblade is considered to be beyond from repair. The damage that was caused by Conquistador Valkyrius was extensive, which shocks me. The vermilion haired woman asks me about information about the beyblade Garaitz uses. I did not hesistate and I give the important details about it such as what type of beyblade it was.

Ninel smiles and states, "I am glad that you did not hesitate in giving me this information Yukina. DNA has expanded from Asia to Europe and probably to the other continents as well"

"How do you know my name Ninel?" I suddenly ask.

The vermilion haired Eurasian woman responds, "I work for the WBBA as the European representative. I am the one giving Tsubasa about the details about what is occurring with beyblade in the European countries. Plus I want to give you something."

I look over and Ninel takes out a beyblade from her pocket and places it on the tray. It was a lavender and light green colored beyblade. There was an Alicorn on the face bolt of the beyblade the woman has given me. I pick up beyblade and Ninel states that this was going to be my new beyblade.

"This is Amazon Alicorn WA130JSB. It's a gift from me to you because I know you were going to need a new beyblade," comments Ninel.

I smile and I responds, "Thank you very much and I accept your gift because I cannot beyblade without an actual bey."

"Plus I was wonder something," states Ninel.

I ask, "What are you wondering about now?"

"About being your beyblading mentor. Maybe I think my husband and I should train you under my belt because you need to start on a new slate," comments Da Xiang's wife.

I cannot argue for the fact that I need to go back to the basics of beyblading. Ninel is providing this opportunity to train under her belt while I am here. It was worth it since I came here to fend off against bladers from Europe countries such as Spain.

I state, "I accept being your students and I will not fail you, your husband, and also Amazon Alicorn."

"We are going to start training as soon as you are completely healed," states Ninel before leaving the guest room.

* * *

**Time Skip: Three Weeks Later**

It was around eight in the morning and I was wearing a lavender tank top on with a pair of dark blue sweatpants on and a pair of black sneakers on. Da Xiang looks over at me and sees how exhausted I was. There was sweat all over my face and clean myself with a small white towel that was right next to me.

"You have been improving gradually," comments the older man.

I smile and say, "Yes and I am taking this training seriously because I want to become stronger. That battle against Garaitz was a wake up call and it makes me remember that I have improve if I want to be stronger."

"It has been a long time since I have seen immense determination of being strong from bladers after what has happened years ago," comments Da Xiang as he sits down.

I ask, "How come?"

"There are a lot bladers who want to be stronger, but they lack in determination and that is because Garaitz has shattered those young bladers' dreams," responds the former Beylin Temple blader.

I state, "Maybe she joined DNA just continue shattering those bladers' dreams."

It was a vague assumption, but I have seen bladers later who have not felt like battling again. They explain to me that it was because of the lavender haired DNA blader they do not want to beyblade. This saddens me because there is no way to expand beyblade through Europe if no bladers from Spain wants to battle anymore.

"Plus I guess she wants to stop all the bladers from Spain from being bladers to disrupt the expansion of beyblading," I comment.

Da Xiang states, "You are aware of what the situation is Yukina. Plus I am wondering about something though."

"What is it Master Da Xiang?" I suddenly question the former Beylin Temple blader.

The dual haired man asks, "Where will you go after your training?"

"Back to Seoul because that where they are going to have matches for determining the three bladers who is going to represent South Korea in the World Championships," I respond back.

Da Xiang wonders, "That is an interesting idea and I believe you should do that."

During the three weeks, I have been training with Ninel and Da Xiang and I have been gradually improving. Aside from getting stronger, I have been helping with bladers to regain their confidence to pick up a beyblade. DNA may be strong force, but I have remind the young bladers that we need to be stronger to defeat them. Despite being a student, I have also have been teaching the young bladers how to properly launch a beyblade and giving them advice to what to do in certain situations.

* * *

**In the Mansion**

"So Yukina has decided to stay in La Corunna for training?" questions Tsubasa, who was sitting down on velvet chair.

Ninel responds, "Yes and she has become stronger indeed after what happened after her battle against Garaitz."

"Is she going back to Bey Metal City anytime soon?" asks the WBBA president to his European Representative.

She simply says, "Not exactly because is going to be returning to Seoul in a few months since they is a chance that Seoul is going to be hosting a tournament for participation of the World Championships."

"So she has decided to go on her own path as a blader then," states the silver haired man.

Ninel explains to President Tsubasa that I want to become stronger, but she wants to see the bladers from La Corunna to have faith in themselves in beyblading. The Eurasian woman comments about me not wanting to see the young bladers on their knees and kissing the Conquistador Valkyrius blader's feet.

Tsubasa smiles, "It seems that Yukina is really confident of teaching the next genration of bladers and giving them a confidence boost."

"She is has been a great help and I believe that Yukina is going to be one of the most influential Non-European bladers in Europe," states Ninel, "DNA is not going to win a second time around because we have to make sure that the sport beyblading continues it's existence.

Tsubasa comments, "This new generation of bladers have a hard task to complete, but it is these kind of times that we cannot lose faith in them."

"I agree Tsubasa… I agree," says the twenty-four year old woman to her employer.

* * *

**This ends this one-shot. For those wonders why was the name Sulli was used first in this story, Sulli is Yukina's Korean name and her friend Soomin always Yukina by name of Sulli. The setting of this story is after Neo Battle Bladers-Lost Episodes of Zero-G. I know Da Xiang was not in Zero-G, but I could not resist anyway because I was curious to know what the others are doing after the Nemesis incident. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
